


Release Me

by twistedwings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Dream Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Teen Angst, no sex yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwings/pseuds/twistedwings
Summary: The gaze was heated and Allison didn’t know why, Stiles’ eyes flicked to Allison’s mouth when she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Stiles looked good, sinfully good, and Allison tried to avert her eyes from the way that his back looked, the toned muscles of his back as she walked behind me. She tried to stop looking at the back of his neck and wonder what it would look like if her arms were dangled around it.------------------------------------------------------------------Allison sees Stiles after a month of no contact and her thoughts are less than innocent. He may feel the exact same way. Will either one of them actually make the move? Can they?





	1. Chapter 1

“Mind if I sit here?” the question pulls Allison out of her thoughts and causes her to look in the direction of the voice. Allison is surprised to see Stiles looking down at her, her heart jumps a little when she realizes that he is here, Scott could also be here. A nervous panic sets into her as she nods her head silently. The cup in her hand suddenly becomes interesting as she inspects it with her eyes.

 Stiles looks at her, as he sits, chuckling, “Suddenly afraid of me?” he questions her, mainly humor but he’s also interested. He hadn’t been this close to Allison in a long time, not after the dramatic end to the love that her and his best friend had once shared.

Allison gives him a little head shake and a slight smile as she catches his gaze once more. “Now why would I be afraid of you, Stiles?” she asks him.

Stiles just shrugs in response; his smile turns into a smirk as he looks away. Allison notices the expression and looks back down to her drink, a blush creeping its way into her cheeks and down her neck. Someone bumps the coffee table in front of them and they both look up suddenly, on alert. Allison’s hand jerks up and sends the contents of her cup flying at Stiles’ chest.

Stiles jumps at the feeling of cold liquid hitting his chest and he ends up bumping the table with his knee. The blush on Allison’s face gets worse but now it was due to pure embarrassment.

“Oh god, Stiles! I am so sorry. I am such a klutz, I-”

“Oh Allison, don’t worry about it. I know you didn’t mean to, it was totally that guy’s fault. Who bumps into tables? Assholes, that’s who. He should be over here apologizing, not you.” Stiles ranted as he looked in the general direction that the guy was last seen.

By the time he was finished speaking, Stiles had looked down at Allison who was staring up at him. An amused look spread across her face. The look made Stiles’ slight anger fade away, a smile forming on his own face. Suddenly, they both burst into hysterics, laughing loudly and equally as hard.

Allison watched through crinkly eyes as Stiles’ adam’s apple bobbed with his laughter, her heart racing a little at the sudden thought of how beautiful he looked. She shook her head, trying to break free from the thoughts and her laughter began to fall. As both of their laughter died down, Stiles looked down at her and smiled.

“Want to help me clean this up?” he asked her, pointing down to the damp mess on his gray shirt.

Allison nodded her head, but couldn’t stop her head from putting an innuendo to the words. It _was_ Stiles after all, she reasoned with herself.

Stiles hand wrapped around Allison's, sending a jolt through her. She stared at their hands while he pulled her toward the closest bathroom. Allison followed Stiles to the bathroom, which happened to be surrounded by a crowd of people and across from the kitchen, her heart in her throat the entire time.

Stiles looked good, sinfully good, and Allison tried to avert her eyes from the way that his back looked, the toned muscles that flexed under his shirt. She tried to stop looking at the back of his neck and wonder what it would look like if her arms were dangled around it, grasping at him desperately as he-

She bumped into his back and her thoughts were broken, she blushed incredibly at where her mind had been traveling. The flush on her skin from the alcohol was now a deep shade of red and she felt a little too hot now that she was so close to Stiles.

Stiles apologized for the bumping before Allison could and he chuckled when Allison’s mouth, which hung open with her own apology, stayed ajar for a beat too long.

“So you can stand here and hold this, while I try to lessen the mess. Okay?” he asked her while handing his cup to her. She nodded unsure of her voice.

As Stiles was in the bathroom, Allison held his cup and let her back hit the wall behind her gently, she didn’t want to think about Stiles but she was betrayed by her mind. She imagined his hands, how tight they were ringing the shirt on the other side of the wall behind her, how tight they could hold her wrists over her head while his mouth moved down her body.

Her once pale cheeks were now set to a burning red, the want that betrayed her mind and poisoned her body was hard to hide. She only drank a little but her skin felt warm and _other_ places felt hot. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, assuming that this would free her mind of the thoughts that she couldn’t escape.

The problem with inescapable thoughts is that they come back no matter how much you don’t want them to.

As the door opened, Allison did not open her eyes, she just waited until she felt him in her presence.

“So I think I’m gonna leave,” he said over the music and the people surrounded them.

Allison’s eyes opened, quickly, in a panic. She jerked away from the wall and with a shaky voice asked, “Why?”

“I couldn’t get my shirt to dry and I just want to take a shower. I'm feeling sticky.”

His explanation made sense but she couldn’t help going over how she would ask him to stay in her head. She just nodded and handed his cup back to him, not meeting his eyes. Her heart sinking with every second that passed.

“Do you want a ride?” he asked her.

“What?” she questioned, in response, and he raised his eyebrows because he had spoken loud enough for her to hear. She looked up at him, letting their eyes meet.

The gaze was heated and Allison didn’t know why, they looked at each other for several seconds, no words exchanged between them. Stiles’ eyes flicked to Allison’s mouth when she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

The corner of his own mouth pulled up into a slight smirk before their eyes met again.

Allison was just about to accept the offer, was only another lip lick away from saying, ‘Yes.’

“There you are!” Lydia said as she walked up to Allison.

The air between them, their eyes, didn’t drop until Lydia’s hand wrapped around Allison’s wrist. The trance was broken, Allison’s eyes snapped to Lydia.

Stiles’ eyes still lingered on Allison, but eventually they came to rest on Lydia as well.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I want to go.” Lydia’s voice was full of anger, not directed toward Allison but most likely one of the boys that Lydia was having a fling with, most likely the one who invited her to this party.

Allison’s gaze fell on Stiles, almost asking him to take her home. Lydia followed her gaze and saw Stiles there, her smile was noncommittal, but she still spoke.

“Stiles, didn’t think I’d see you out in this neck of the woods.”

“Well Lyds, some guys need their share of dancing and alcohol as well. I do it for my health.”

His reply was dry; the air had changed between them ever since Malia had come along. Even after Malia and Stiles had broken up, things never did get back to what they had been.

Lydia’s smile became tight lipped and Allison wanted to crawl out of her skin, she broke the silence.

“You’re ready to leave already?” she asked Lydia, her voice was soft but there was an edge to it, she didn’t _want_ to leave; at least not with Lydia.

Lydia looked at the slightly taller brunette and frowned briefly before she composed herself, “I thought you didn’t want to be here? Now you wanna stay?”

Allison’s mouth opened but the words weren’t coming out, Stiles watched her before turning his eyes back on the smaller redhead. “I actually offered her a ride, didn’t even know you were here, Lyds.”

Lydia’s eyes narrowed, she absolutely hated when he called her that but she hated it even more when it was paired with his signature sarcasm.

“But since you’re here, I guess I’ll leave you two alone. It was nice, to uh see you, Allison. Hopefully, I’ll see you again,” his words made Allison’s gut tighten in knots. The way he looked at her as he spoke, his eyes boring into her soul. She wanted to leave with him, but couldn’t find the words to tell him that.

She nodded and then looked down, away from his penetrating gaze.

As he walked away, she felt her head thumping with her pulse and she tried to drown out the feeling that she had ruined the one chance she had gotten.

* * *

The drive home had been quiet for Lydia and Allison. Lydia hadn’t asked any questions but she had the look, pursed lips and narrowed eyes, that said that she wanted to ask something. Allison avoided looking in her direction, she instead thought of Stiles.

His hands, his neck, his lips, his chest. All of the places she wanted to put her mouth. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else, tried not to imagine how many moles was on Stiles’ body. She tried not to imagine how many of them she could reach with her mouth.

Lydia’s voice brought her out of her thoughts, she opened her eyes and looked around, she realized that they were now at her building. “Tell me, if you need anything.” Lydia’s voice was concerned and Allison was thankful that she hadn’t asked her about Stiles. Lydia usually wasn’t so merciful.

“I will, text me when you get home.” Allison answered and got out of the car, shutting the door softly behind her.

* * *

  _“Touch me.”_

 _"Right_ _here? Do you feel that, how deep my fingers are?” Those hands were touching her, pressed deep inside of her. She moaned out in response to the gruff and breathy voice next to her ear._

_His lips were pressed behind her ear now and she clutched onto anything, trying desperately to hold herself together. She cried out his name, “Stiles”._

Allison’s eyes opened, her breath caught in her chest. She swallowed, hard, and ran a hand through her hair. _3 AM_ , according to her clock.

And she was fantasizing about her ex’s best friend.

_Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We've gotta stop meeting like this." Stiles winked at Allison, Allison flushed slightly.

Allison spent the next week diving into training with her father, learning more and more how to protect herself. When she thought about Stiles, she focused her attention on something else, anything else. She painted a little, a mess of colors and thoughts up for interpretation. It reminded her of the emotions that pulsed through her body vigorously.

Her hands shook wildly as she painted, as she fought, as she made herself food. She tried not to think about how desperately she ached for the touch that she hadn’t gotten in so long. The small fling she had with Isaac had disappeared faster than it could start. She just didn’t feel it. She tried to convince herself that it was because she couldn’t betray Scott, being with one of his friends.

And here she was trying, and failing, not think about his best friend.

No matter how busy she made herself during the day; no matter how much she pushed the thoughts away through mundane actions; no matter how many times she forced herself not to feel the things she felt; she could not escape it at night.

She couldn’t escape wanting him or thinking about his body. She couldn’t stop thinking about how he looked at the party, that night. Her mind replayed his voice, his suggestive tone when he asked her for a ride.

At night, it got worse. The thoughts were focused on a more heated setting.

A setting where their bodies connected in fiery passion; a setting where her mouth could explore his neck, just like she had thought about during that night; a setting where his hands were gripping her harshly and she didn’t want him to stop; a setting where Stiles wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

Every night, these thoughts came to her. They were never the same, but they always made her stomach do flips and her clothes feel too tight. She could barely breathe when she thought about these things, her mind moving too fast and her body a prisoner to what she thought about.

She didn’t want to react to him this way, he wasn’t even _doing_ anything. She ached every night to be touched by those long finger and to be soothed by the sinful looking mouth. She hated herself for it, but the feelings never went away.

Eventually, she just gave up- _gave in._

The first night that Allison touched herself while thinking about Stiles Stilinski, was a Friday. She had gone through a long day of training and avoiding her father’s worried glances while training, that she was too exhausted to even attempt to distract herself from her thoughts. 

This night, like the first night that she had thought of him, her thighs rubbed together. She was desperate for some kind of relief, the whole day she had been overexerting her body but right now she needed this. She needed to give into the thoughts that invaded her mind. The thoughts of Stiles.

She pictured him above her, his mouth pressed into her neck. The weight of his body against her as he pinned her against the bed. She imagined how his mouth would feel against her pulse point, his teeth relentless as they descend to her clavicle. Her heart hammered in her chest with this vision of him.

Her hands moving down from their place in her hair and inside of her shirt atop her breasts. She inhaled sharply and thought of his hand touching her breasts firmly and unforgiving, just like she was doing to herself at this moment. His hands would slide down her body, after teasing her nipples, grazing her stomach before dipping into her soaked panties.

She cupped herself slightly before pressing a finger into herself, knowing that no matter how impatient Stiles could be, he would be patient with this. With her eyes shut tightly, she imagined him breathing into her ear, speaking to her. As she added another finger, she imagined him grinding against her. She thought of how hard he would feel against her thigh.

Allison’s breath caught and she pictured herself rolling them so that she could ride his fingers like she was doing to her own right now. She whined into her pillow, pretending that it was his shoulder. She ground down against her hand, massaging her palm against her clit.

She was grinding against her hand until she finally came, shuddering and moaning as she thought of his hands. She thought of his voice, of how he’d chuckle into her neck. She thought about his scent and how he’d be ready to come immediately after her.

_Shit she was in too deep._

* * *

 

Allison, for once, wanted to go to the party that Lydia had invited her to. She was too excited to be there, too excited at the chance that she would see him again.

Allison stood in against the wall with a drink in hand and just waited. When people came up to her, she never really paid them any mind, her mind was other places, she was nervous. She couldn’t help but think about when, or if, she would see Stiles again.

She could have easily gone to his house, but she found herself struggling with a reason to be there. She didn’t think it was polite to show up and say, “I’ve been thinking about your hands on me, I want you to touch me. Please.” She also couldn’t get over the embarrassment of having to say those things to him, if Stiles didn’t feel the same for her. Allison wanted something mutual.

She was in the middle of a conversation when someone ran into her with a drink, the liquid drenching her purple top. The cold shocked her, put her on edge, she jumped away and balled her fists. She was ready to attack, her training and years of fighting big bads kicking in.

“Fuck, I am so sorry.” The girl’s voice was genuine and Allison let her arms fall a little loose at her sides. She looked down to a short brunette girl, with smeared lipstick on. The girl’s expression showed absolute horror as she looked at the mess she had made. The smaller girl started to apologize profusely, blushing and muttering her words. Allison could tell that the girl was buzzed.

“Come on Caitlin, you didn’t even run from me.” It was him.

Allison knew his voice anywhere and her heart dropped when she saw him turning the corner with that same lipstick on his cheek. Allison looked between Stiles and the girl- Caitlin- and she frowned slightly before composing herself once more.

“I ran into this girl, dick. All because of you!”

“What gi- Allison!” he said, his voice seemed so happy to see her, her heart betrayed her by jumping at his acknowledgment. He moved forward to hug her but stopped when he saw the hurt in her eyes. He looked at her, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. His eyes trailed down to her hands on her soaked shirt.

He smiled at her and leaned in to whisper, “We have got to stop meeting like this.”

The words made Allison’s breath hitch and she let out a small laugh. Even though she felt hurt, he was here with another girl, she could still tell that Stiles at least wanted to be around her.

“We’ll both have to buy more shirts if we do.” Allison said, a bit of humor in her voice. Her mind was still reeling from the other girl. She looked up into Stiles’ eyes, questioning.

Stiles moved back to pull the girl forward, “This is Caitlin, one of my best friends. Caitlin, this is Allison.” Allison raised her eyebrows.

“Awe, Stiles, I’m one of your best friends?” the other girl said, the tension from spilling the drink had obviously left her mind. Allison couldn’t tell if it was because she was buzzed or just her personality. Caitlin leaned into Allison, placing a hand on the side of her mouth as if telling a secret. “Probably because I’m a lesbian.”

Stiles winked at Allison when she looked up from Caitlin’s face, Allison flushed slightly. She was embarrassed that she had been so heartbroken over this other girl. Allison couldn’t deny the fact that Stiles winking at her was also the reason she was blushing. She let her hair fall around her face as she chuckled shakily.

Suddenly she felt cold, she looked down at the damp shirt that covered her body. She grimaced at it, Stiles noticed and whispered something in Caitlin’s ear. Allison wasn’t paying any attention to the small movement, she only glanced up when Stiles’ hand covered her wrist.

She noticed that Caitlin was gone and all she saw was Stiles. The loud chattering of those around her had disappeared as well. She watched his mouth as he spoke, “Want to take me up on that offer for a ride home?”

She answered before they could be interrupted. She wanted to say, ‘Yes. Please take me home, take me to your truck. I don’t care where you take me as long as you touch me.’

She nodded her head instead.

After she sent a quick text to Lydia, explaining that Stiles would be taking her home, she let him guide her out of the party and to his jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter should be up in a day or two.


	3. Chapter 3

Under a full moon, Allison had always found herself in the most dangerous situations. She would chase creatures of the night, trying to protect the citizens of Beacon Hills with her friends, trying to protect herself. She had been in a lot of situations under the full moon that scared the shit out of her, whether she wanted to admit it or not. None had ever been quite like this.

Being in the car, next to Stiles, made her heart race. She hadn’t seen him in so long, not this close. She couldn’t remember being this close to him, like this, ever. Never had she gotten to look at him, the way she was looking at him right now.

She stared at his neck as he dug around in the back seat for something unknown, she looked at his clavicle and imagined running her tongue across it, the thought excited her. She could imagine putting a few bruises on his neck, sucking them into his skin as he moans beneath her. Allison desperately wanted him to take her, there was no doubt about that, but she wanted to show him just how much she wanted it. Allison’s eyes dragged across his skin, assessing the moles and scars from fighting deadly creatures, her throat felt dry.

“Ah hah!” Stiles exclaimed, snapping Allison out of her thoughts and making her glimpse at him, cheeks tinted with a light red. Luckily, it was dark and the man before her would not be able to see. Stiles sat back in his seat, a piece of fabric in his hand. “It’s cold with that shirt on, so you should probably change into something a little warmer.”

Allison looked down to see his lacrosse thermal, she looked back up at him as she reached out to take the clothing from his hands. She smiled at him, a small and simple smile. He returned the smile, winking at her once again and Allison began to feel her heart rate increase again.

Her fingers grasped the shirt tightly, the grip almost as tight as her stomach in this moment. She swallowed slowly and drew in a deep breath. She sat up in her seat, setting the warm shirt in her lap and began to peel the other shirt from her body. She glanced at Stiles, his head turned so that he was looking out the window and she had to bite the inside of her cheek from smiling. Her bra was also soaked and she just decided to take the wet fabric off, as well. Hurriedly, she put on the borrowed shirt.

With the wet clothing gone from her body, she felt much more comfortable. However, the tension in the air was far from gone. She cleared her throat lightly, indicating that Stiles could look at her. Stiles turned toward her and gave her a small half smile. His eyes quickly tracing down her body, he turned toward the steering wheel before he could fully let himself look.

He started the car and nodded toward her, Allison acknowledged the movement and put her seatbelt on.

The conversation on the way to Allison’s apartment was light, something common between two strangers but these two were far from that. They had killed together, saved each other, and now they struggled for words in the confined space of his jeep. The air was hot and thick, Allison felt herself getting smaller and smaller in the car as they spoke. Her throat felt tight as she sat so close to him. She wanted to scream, the tightness in her chest was too much. Her hands raised to slowly comb through her hair.

As her hands slid through her hair, she rubbed at her neck and dragged her hands down her chest. She had slightly brushed against a hardened nipple, inhaling sharply at the feeling of the sudden touch. In her head, she was already planning to get back to her bedroom and to touch herself. She was already fantasizing about him in the back seat of the truck and she, in his lap.

She imagined their hands fumbling to get the clothes off of one another and lips being dragged across necks, along with teeth. Her breathing was deep as she thought of what she desperately craved from him, to be touched in such an indelicate manner.

She looked over at him, chattering away, licking his lips here and there. She wanted to suck on his lips and to claim them with her own. She just couldn’t stop herself from picturing the scene in the backseat, the thought made her clench her legs together and bite her lip.

When they arrived at her building, Stiles turned toward her and smiled, leaving the car on but parking. Allison smiled at him, opened her mouth to speak, she couldn’t find the words to say. All that came to mind was, ‘I want you to tear me to pieces with your tongue and hands.’ She felt that she couldn’t say these things to him, she didn’t know what he was thinking. She desperately wanted to find out.

Dread started to wash over Allison, as she realized that she would be getting out of the car. She looked at him, unbuckling her seat belt and smiling sadly. She began to reach for the door.

“Allison!” Stiles said quickly, eyes wide and seeming panicked. “I’ve got a question.”

Allison’s heart raced at his words, her hands sliding back into her lap. She nodded to him, accepting the request for the question. She wished she knew what he was going to ask, her chest clenched at the possibilities.

“Do you often go to parties and have drinks spilled on you?” Stiles asked, his tone was teasing and his face was bright but she felt a hint of _something_ else. Something that she couldn’t quite figure out.

Allison smiled, stifling a laugh, “No I don’t. I was actually at the party looking for someone.” The comment was bold. She was pretty sure that she had given herself away, her heart began to pick up the pace as she watched Stiles’ face in reaction to her words.

His eyebrows bunched together, then relaxing as his mouth let out a silent “Oh.” Allison watched in awe of his face, wanting nothing more than to reach over and touch him. “Did you ever find who you were, uh, looking for?” he asked, his voice breathy.

Allison looked down at her hands, breathing slowly, the silence taking hold. She opened her mouth, letting whatever she could think of come out of her mouth. “I think so.” she whispered into the hot car. She didn’t see Stiles lick his lips, nor did she see him move closer to her. Now only the gear shift between them and not too much space.

Allison was jolted from her self-ridicule by Stiles’ hand settling on her wrist. She looked at his fingers, gently gripping her wrist and her heart stuttered. She looked up at him, his face now inches from hers and the air becoming tighter around them. “I was looking for someone too.”

Allison was now reacting to his words, examining his face and questioning what he was implying. She licked her lips, Stiles’ eyes tracking the movement. “Did you, ever find them? Who you were looking for?” she questioned slowly, voice small and fragile, her throat closing in on her.

Stiles’ eyes, still staring at her mouth, slowly ran up her face and met her own. He leaned closer, whether consciously or not is unknown, and opened his mouth. “She’s right here.”

The words did two things, in an instant: first, they made Allison’s heart jump out of her chest with joy and her body jolt forward to get to his; second, the words left Stiles’ enough time, with Allison being slightly shocked, to reach forward and fill the space that was still left between them.

Their mouths met in a heated embrace, lips colliding with no remorse and teeth almost clinking together. Allison and Stiles’ hands found their way all over each other, hers on his neck and his in her hair. As they took each other in, breathing the same air and feeling the other, Allison’s heart exploded over and over while Stiles tried not to press her into the seat.

Their lips harshly connected and stayed there, never leaving each other. This was the only time, Allison felt, that she’d be able to get this man next to her like this. Stiles wanted all he could get from her, all she was willing to give and he needed to kiss her. He drank her in, like a man parched from the desert. If only she knew how much he thirsted and ached for her.

Stiles’ hands found their way down to her hips, briefly touching her torso and chest. She gasped at his unconscious movement against her breasts and allowed his tongue into her mouth. He tasted sweet, like honeydew; this contrasted nicely with Allison’s bittersweet taste, like a pomegranate. The taste filled Stiles’ mouth and all he wanted, all he craved, was more.

His fingers dug into her hips and she moaned at the contact, her legs parting almost instantly. Allison’s body was giving into the touch, submitting to his touch and the need that was all over her. She was sure that even he, a human, would be able to smell what he was doing to her.

Her hands were shaking against him, wanting to touch him but not knowing where she could. She shuddered against him as he licked into her mouth and tasted him more and more.

The sudden noise of Black Sheep by Gin Wigmore fills the air and they both jolt away from each other so suddenly that the clothes, once in Allison’s lap, fall to the floor and Stiles accidentally hits the car horn.

The ringtone belonged to Lydia and people from Allison’s building have begun looking out their windows at the sudden horn blaring into the night. She looks at him and they start laughing. Allison can’t help but let herself fall into the laughter with him and Stiles just can’t help but laugh because of course this would happen when he finally gets to touch Allison, _THIS_ would happen.

When the laughter died down and they were left with nothing but the ringtone, their heated gaze and pounding hearts. Allison looked at Stiles once more and reached across to press against him, her hand on his chest. She let her mouth meet his slowly, less urgent. She tasted his lips and their sweetness chastely, then pulled away and pushed herself out of the car.

She smiled back at him, before picking up her phone and answering. “Jesus, Lydia. I told you I was fine.”

As she got into her building, she saw that Stiles was waiting but pulled off as soon as he saw her get inside. She smiled sadly and paid attention to what Lydia was saying, the kiss the only thing on her mind.

As Stiles drove down the road, his chest felt tight and so did his pants. He had just made out with Allison Argent, his best friend’s first love.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I seriously suck. I'm used to college now. So I will be updating more. Show some love <3


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles would be lying if he said he hadn’t been attracted to Allison before these _coincidences_ started happening between them. He’d always thought she was gorgeous, strong, something to be marveled at. He can’t deny having dreams about her before she and Scott had actually gotten together, however, he’d take it to the grave that he still had them even well into Scott and Allison’s relationship. Regardless of any previous attractions, he always knew that she was Scott’s love. He always knew that Scott was head over heels for her and would be like that for a very long time. Even when she and Scott had broken up, he didn’t know what to do. He knew that Allison had lost her mother, he wanted desperately to be there for her but it was hard for him to put himself out there with everything that was going on at the time.

But here he was, again, lusting after Scott’s first love. He couldn’t help the thought of her skin under him; couldn’t stop the thought of her mouth moaning against his lips while he ground against her. Stiles couldn’t help but feel the lust wash over him. Now it had only been hours after he had dropped Allison off at home and he couldn’t sleep.

The kiss, so filled with passion and want, replaying in his head. His heartbeat was harsh against his ribcage and his palms sweaty as he thought of Allison’s flushed skin beneath his grip. As he pictured her legs parting for him, his night clothes began to feel too tight for him. His own head couldn’t keep it together, why should his body? He cursed into the darkness of his room, his dick aching more and more.

He glared down at his groin, damning his body and his mind for getting him so worked up. He tried to turn onto his stomach, seeing if a new position could help his throbbing erection. The change only made his need grow more and more. He rolled his eyes, as a pleasurable frustration coursed through him as he tried to shuffle into a more comfortable position. It only made his dick rub against the sheets beneath him.

Groaning into the pillow, his eyes flutter shut and before he can stop himself, he’s thinking of Allison being beneath him. He pictures the brunette in nothing but his shirt and some panties. She’d have her legs spread open for him, where he’d grind against her lightly, groaning into her neck and inhaling her scent. She’d moan into his ear and beg him to fuck her, the words would fall so easily from her pink lips and he’d speed up in small increments. He doesn’t want to be inside of her just yet, he wants to drag this out. The fantasy in his head makes him writhe against the mattress and grip his pillow tightly in his hands. He fucks against the bed, hips snapping harshly to get more friction. His dick leaking, aching and hot. He knows he’s going to come soon but he can’t stop, he just wants her so much.

“ _Fuck_ ” he whispers against his pillow, jaw slack and lips slick with his own spit. His body shaking as he comes against the front of his shorts. His forehead beaded with sweat as he gasps against the pillow, he lays there for a few moments to get his heart to slow down. After he catches his breath, he sneaks his way across the hall to clean himself up in the bathroom without waking his dad. When he returns to his bed, his limbs are much looser and his eyes feel heavy.

For the first time in weeks, he rests peacefully.

* * *

 

Allison, only a few miles away, was shaken. After hours of explaining to Lydia what happened in the car, the experience that she wasn’t even sure of. She just went to bed as fast as she could, didn’t want to let her thoughts run too wildly. She shed her clothes and let herself sink into her bed.

As she lay in bed, all she could think about was the kiss. How passionate they had been, how much she wanted him, how she would have allowed him to do whatever he wanted to her in those moments. Her body ached for him, wanting his hands back on her waist and lips back bruising her own. She was so tired that she could barely control her own thinking, the thoughts ran through her head easily without her usual defense. She imagined how things would have turned out if Lydia hadn’t called. She might have been touched by those sinfully long fingers, fucked in the backseat and coming with Stiles. She cursed the redhead for calling her.

Allison couldn’t stop thinking about what that mouth would feel like between her legs, thinking about if Stiles would tease her until she begged or would he instead get right to it, fucking her over and over eagerly and fast. She didn’t know what sounded better, she wanted them both. She wanted whatever he would give to her. Heat blossomed between Allison’s legs as she pictured Stiles between them and staring up at her. Her breath caught in her chest, suffocating her with the sudden heat that the thought of him carried.

Allison shook her head and turned onto her back. Slamming her eyes shut, she tried not to give into her head and let the tiredness wash over herself. It may have taken an hour or two but she managed to fall asleep, Stiles still in her head.

* * *

 

Stiles wasn’t thinking about seeing Allison. _Okay maybe he was but whose business was that?_ Stiles tried not to think about her too much, but when did that ever work? All he could think about was her, how soft she was under him, how he’d wished Lydia hadn’t called. Stiles wakes to an empty house, it’s four pm when he gets up. Stiles looks at his clock in shock, he can’t believe he slept that long. He jumps out of bed like he has somewhere to be, tossing his clothing off and flailing his way into the shower.

He only realizes that he literally has nothing to do when he’s already halfway through brushing his teeth. The realization washes over him slowly as he pauses his motions of rushed grooming. He just looks at himself in the mirror, mouth ajar. He chuckles at himself slightly, not understanding why he was in such a rush anyway.

Stiles busies himself with eating and thinking about the previous night. His heart races at the thought of Allison and her everything. His mind tries to recreate the feeling of her lips against his and the way she felt under him. He wants to be back in that car with her and to pull her so tightly against him that they move in sync, as one.

Stiles takes a deep breath before gulping his milk. He was in deep shit.

* * *

 

Allison wakes up with wet underwear and her covers thrown off of her body. She sighs at the thought of last night and how much she, currently, hates Lydia for calling her. Allison’s sits up in her bed, the sun peeking through the curtains slightly as she sits there and imagines the night before. A dull ache starts to form between her legs, she tries not to focus on it, but all she wants is to touch herself. She wants Stiles to touch her.

Her memory takes her back to when his lips were pressed against her own and his hands were gripping her hips and caressing her sides. She wants him to touch her. She wants to have Stiles’ hands all over her, in her. The ache begins to worsen as she imagines how his fingers would feel inside of her. She rolls her eyes and falls back against her pillows, a frustrated noise coming from her mouth. A knock on her bedroom door makes her body jolt, she raises her head slowly to see her father in the doorway.

“You’re still alive in here, right?” Chris says as he peeks his head in causing Allison to sit up in her bed. She raises her hands up, a clear indication that she’s not dead. Chris smiles sadly at her, his daughter looks exhausted. Chris is oblivious to the fact that he doesn’t want to know what event and what man kept her up all night. He moves slowly into the room and sits on the edge of her bed, “I’m going to (insert city) for today, I’ve gotta pick up some silver. I’ll be back sometime in the evening tomorrow. You sure you don’t want to come? I’m sure we could find something exciting for you to do.”

Allison shakes her head at her father’s suggestion. “I’m fine here, I have some painting that I want to do.” Her father raises his eyebrows, shocked slightly, but lets it go. Allison has been painting a lot recently, whatever the cause was, he was happy about it. Chris went to pack the rest of his belongings, putting them into the truck before he left. Allison was down in the kitchen when her father was leaving, finally giving up on fantasizing about Stiles in bed.

When she finally had the house to herself, she decided that it’d probably be reasonable to eat something. Allison busied herself, trying desperately to get Stiles Stilinski out of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck, shit gets tough. I hope you liked this. I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE SOON!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this. I have a few more chapters that will be uploaded if you want.


End file.
